All is Fair in Bread and War
by TheRaginAsian
Summary: Not a fan-fiction of Battlefield, but rather using Battlefield 1's setting in the 1st world war. This work of fiction is mine.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was 1917. On the Western Front, things were going terrible for the Allies. Ypres and Calais had fallen to the Fritz, and over a million French and British were lost in meat grinders of Verdun and the Somme, with only a few ten thousand Germans lost. With Paris being shelled daily, the Germans began moving zeppelins and bombers to Calais. With only 99 miles between Calais and London, daily bombing raids occurred day and night. In March, the navy port in Rosyth, Scotland was sabotaged by German spies, and destroying more than half of Britain's capital ships. Our story begins on a fateful night, on March 5, the day after the Rosyth Explosion.


	2. Chapter 1: Zeppelins Over London

Zeppelins Over London, March 5th, 1917.

The very first air sirens built in London wailed again, for the hundredth time. A 15-year old named Darnell Hardy dashes out of a Cafe on the northern side of the Thames, and runs out into the street, watching possibly hundreds of people run to shelters. A automotive rushes through the streets, with the words 'Take Cover' on bars welded to the side.

Darnell runs up Farrington Road, pushing through the crowd, which has now swarmed the streets. The lights of storefronts close, attempting to make their buildings less of a target. The streets began to grow darker, while Darnell finally reached home, an apartment flat of 3 stories. As Darnell ran up the stoop, the door quickly burst open, and Darnell came face-to-face with his Mother, who looked relieved to find him.

Just then, the ground rumbled, and the screams of people hung in the air.

"Get to the cellar Darnell! I need to get something!"

Darnell, this time more out of breath, ran around the building with several other people, when a lick of orange was caught in the corner of his eye. He looked up and heard several more rumbles, but Darnell kept his feet glued to the ground, staring at the scene from the sky. A German zeppelin had caught fire and was slowly falling to the ground. English Biplanes circled it, and were hit by large volleys of machine gun fire. All this time, people were rushing around Darnell, through the back yard, and his mother had finally come out.

"Darnell! Into the cellar! What did I tell you?"

Snapping from his stupor, Darnell speeded into the cellar, and stayed with his Mother until a man, the Landlord, climbed in, and shut the doors.

After several minutes of commotion, Darnell realized that his mother was carrying a large suitcase. He asked,

"Ma? Why are you carrying that suitcase?" "It's full of our clothes, what else do you think it is?"

After about 3 hours, it was 9 PM. Everyone had settled down, with each family having 1 or 2 separate rooms, and most had retired to bed, along with Darnell and his mother. Using a curtain as a door, some light from the main room leaked in. However, Darnell could not fall asleep, as the sounds of explosions and gunfire kept him up. He spent this time in bed, wondering what he thought it was. Once the hefty landlord turned off the lights, Darnell waited 5 minutes, and opened the suitcase. As his mother was in the other room, Darnell lit a small lantern and placed a candle inside. However, the suitcase had several hidden compartments. Most of the suitcase was indeed clothing, but one section contained several photographs. About 80% of the photos were of Darnell and his mother, with one photo of Darnell's father, who had died early in the war. However, there were still 3 pictures of a women that Darnell didn't recognize. He decided to ponder this in the morning, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Who's Opal?

Who's Opal? March 6th, 1917

Darnell Hardy woke up to a white and bright world, in a bed he did not recognize. As he looked around, Darnell remembered the night before, with the raids and the burning zeppelin and the suitcase. Thinking about putting off the mysterious girl, he saw his mother walk in, still dressed in nightwear.

"Darnell, if you see the landlord pop in, he should have breakfast with him." "Alright Ma, I got it."

Darnell changed into work clothing, consisting of a worn, white shirt, with brown trousers. As he was fastening his belt, the landlord, dressed in overalls popped in.

"Hello lad, how are ya?" the landlord said, in a somewhat Scottish accent. "Here's a hearty breakfast right over 'ere, some butter toast, and some sausage. Eat up with ya mother." "Thank you sir." The landlord left with a smile, while Darnell yelled,

"Ma! Landlord delivered breakfast, but he wanted us to eat it here!" "Why would you mention that?" "There's no table!" "I thought you would've figured it out by now, Darnell."

Darnell's mother popped in the room, with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Without speaking, she pulled a wooden table attached to the bottom of Darnell's bed out from under it, and locked it in place. Then, she took out a rag from her pocket, and wiped the table down. Darnell looked under the bed for more fold up furniture, and took out 2 wooden chairs, both slightly caked with dust. Once done with the table, Darnell's mother began wiping down the unfolded chairs. Darnell then put the meal on the table, with accompanying silverware, and began to set the table as much as he could with two open plates of lukewarm food and 2 forks.

Darnell's mother then walked out of the room, and came back several minutes later, with hands that were not dusty. Without many words, the two began to eat.

The breakfast was pitiful. The toast had been burned, and butter merely spread on it. The sausages were canned, which is acceptable for a war-time situation. The landlord popped in when the Hardies were almost finished.

"We're going to open the cellar door, and you two can take a peek." Once the landlord had passed by, and Darnell had privacy, he asked his mom about the pictures.

"So, ma?" "Yes, son?" "I went to get some night clothing, and I saw a compartment inside the portmanteau. There were pictures that I would understand you would have, but I saw a strange picture of a young woman, who looked nothing like you." Darnell's mother showed a surprised look on her face, then spoke,

"I have to be honest with you... that women is named Opal." "Who's Opal?'' "She was your cousin." "Was?" "She died of a bullet wound to the chest, back in 1906." "How come you never told me?" "You were young, and you didn't understand back then." "How'd she get a bullet to the chest then?" "Opal worked as a soldier. It may seem strange, but she was part of a group called the Feeders of the Innocent. They took food and gave it to those in need, like Robin Hood. The information they gave me was that Opal and a crew took control of a small, British cargo ship full of food off the Mediterranean. The food was to feed soldiers in Somaliland, during the Dervish War. The Italians were also fighting in this war. Once word arrived that the ship was captured, the Italian navy boarded the ship, and retook the ship, killing Opal. We never received the body."

All of this was too much to take in for Darnell. His cousin was a mercenary, and she had fought the British to feed people? All of the sudden, Darnell and his mother noticed the large crowd gathered up by the cellar door. All those people were waiting to get out, and see if their homes, their livelihood destroyed. The cellar opened to a blue day, with clouds puffing in the sky. After the crowd cleared outside, Darnell and his mother, (with the suitcase) climbed the cellar stairs and walked outside.


End file.
